Un manque de communication
by Meilyane
Summary: Quand les jours heureux viennent à se détériorer progressivement, le doute prend une place de plus en plus importante … Mais si tout ca résultait simplement d'un manque de communication ? RanMasa, léger TenKyo.


**_Hello tout le monde !_**

**_Je vous envoie un signe de l'au-delà ~ Bon d'accord je ne suis pas morte lol_**

**_Et bien voilà c'est encore un RanMasa, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Pour pas changer, j'ai eu du mal à le terminer mais bon, le plus important c'est qu'il soit enfin bouclé non ? :p_**

_**En tout ca, bonne lecture et merci de me suivre :3**_

* * *

Il arrive parfois que certaines choses restent telles qu'elles sont, aussi ridicules puissent-elles être. Des périodes où les situations s'enchainent sans qu'on ne puisse les refreiner et qui du jour au lendemain, viennent à évoluer. Il est dit que les bonnes choses n'arrivent pas qu'aux autres, c'est peut-être vrai après tout.

Des doutes, ils en avaient connu, une incertitude continue sur le choix qu'ils avaient fait et pourtant, ils étaient ensemble. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire c'est ce qu'on se dit toujours mais au fond est-ce vraiment ce que chacun espérait ?

Il n'est pas facile d'accepter ce choix mais il est d'autant plus difficile de le faire accepter à d'autres. C'est pour cela qu'ils n'avaient rien dis, se contentant de garder leur relation pour eux sans pour autant empêcher que quelqu'un découvre le pot aux rose. Ils étaient peut-être simplement deux idiots en fin de compte, deux idiots qui pourtant avaient du mal à montrer un comportement différent de celui de d'habitude entre eux ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

Il n'était pas rare que les deux défenseurs haussent le ton pour un rien et d'ailleurs c'était bien ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin encore. L'entrainement battait son plein dans la joie et la bonne humeur et d'ailleurs, il fallait bien l'avouer que ce chaud soleil y contribuait beaucoup.

Un petit match avait lieu sur le terrain afin de leur changer de leur train-train quotidien et bien naturellement personne ne s'y était opposé. L'équipe s'était alors séparée en deux laissant Kirino comme adversaire du bleuté. Ca le changeait de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés mais au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal car après tout, de cette manière, il n'avait pas de mal à l'observer. Il devait l'avouer, il s'y donnait à cœur joie de le voir courir de face. Kariya ne mit pas longtemps à rire lorsque son petit ami se retrouva les fesses par terre suite à un mauvais mouvement de Nishiki qui s'était soit disant pris le soleil dans les yeux. Une bien piètre excuse que personne ne releva avant que la mi-temps ne soit annoncée.

Assoiffé, Masaki s'était directement dirigé vers le banc où étaient entreposées les gourdes et c'est, l'une en sa possession qu'il avait rejoint le rosé assis sur la pelouse un peu plus loin. Le deuxième année s'était écorché le genoux lors de sa chute ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer lorsqu'il était arrivé à sa hauteur.

- Senpai, si vous aimez tant vous retrouver par terre, il faudrait quitter le match.

- Ha parce que tu trouves ca drôle peut-être, _répondit-il faussement énervé_.

- C'est vous qui êtes tombé, pas moi ~

- Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais, _il soupira_.

- Mais vous savez, si vous continuez comme ca, je devrais vous soigner.

A ces mots, un regard plus tendre que mesquin, il s'installa à côté du défenseur en lui souriant simplement.

- Idiot.

Il ne regarda pas le bleuté, se contentant de poser ses yeux sur le terrain face à lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres qui se propagea chez son ami. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais on pouvait croire que ca leur suffisait comme si vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche était suffisant…

Quelques mois plus tard, leur situation ne semblait pas avoir changé. Ils faisaient toujours en sorte de passer le plus inaperçu possible au sein de l'équipe sans se rendre compte que tout cela était vain. Les regards qu'ils pouvaient s'échanger n'avaient échappé à personne excepté sans doute Tenma qui se réjouissait de leur rapprochement en se souvenant de leur début difficile. Cependant, personne ne disait rien bien que certain devaient les jalouser. C'était ce qu'avait pensé une fois Kirino lorsqu'il avait surpris l'ex-seed poser un regard insistant sur Tenma un jour où celui-ci riait avec Aoi en s'avançant vers la sortie du bâtiment scolaire. Ils habitaient dans la même direction, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils rentrent ensemble et pourtant, le rosé en venait à se demander quelle aurait été sa réaction s'il avait été à sa place.

En cette fin de journée dépourvue d'entrainement, le ciel rayonnait sous la présence de l'astre solaire, il faisait beau et c'était peu de le dire. Ceux qui n'avaient pas de plans pour le week-end se devaient d'y remédier rapidement bien que pour la bande de sportifs qu'ils étaient, peu importe le temps, tout était bon pour sortir. La preuve n'en était que Tenma qui partait s'entrainer contre vents et marrées, à moins que ce ne soit pas un exemple mais plutôt une exception …

Kariya s'avançait de la grille accompagnée par Kirino qui venait de le réprimander pour avoir bouleversé le pauvre capitaine qui ne semblait pas en avoir assez avec son poste. Franchement, le bleuté n'était pas prêt à se calmer de si tôt, le plus âgé soupira ce qui le fit réagir.

- Quoi ?

- Il fallait vraiment que tu lui demandes s'il aimait quelqu'un ?

- Hum non mais j'allais quand même pas lui dire de but en blanc que c'était possible que quelqu'un de proche l'aime lui, _se justifia-t-il_.

- Tu vois, c'est ca le problème.

- Hum ?

- Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper des affaires des autres.

- C'est pas comme si je le faisais, _répondit-il en haussant les épaules_.

L'ainé le fixa quelque instant en signe de reproche avant de le voir se figer lorsqu'il entendu son prénom non loin de là. Instantanément, il voulu faire demi tour comme si de rien n'était cependant, cette option lui était bien impossible. Devant eux, se trouvaient deux personnes souriantes, à qui le bleuté ne pourrait fausser compagnie, Hiroto et Midorikawa. Le premier s'était avancé nonchalant jusqu'à les rejoindre, suivi de près par l'autre adulte, pour finalement poser sa main sur la tête du plus jeune qui se croisa les bras en regardant ailleurs.

- Alors mon petit Masaki veut nous fuir ! Tu n'y arriveras pas tu sais ? ~

Le roux ne recevant aucune réponse à sa remarque, une lueur inquiétante vint se loger dans son regard au grand désespoir de son ami qui se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire cette fois-ci.

- Devrais-je dire à ton ami qu'à ton âge tu dors encore avec une peluche et qu'il arrive que tu dormes avec nous quand il y a de l'orage ? ~

- C'était il y a des années, tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Et puis pourquoi t'es là ?

L'intéressé qui avait répondu au quart de tour se mit rapidement à rougir de honte alors que le rosé pouffa face à la situation embarrassante se déroulant sous ses yeux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait voir Kariya se faire charrier et quoiqu'il puisse en penser, c'était plutôt amusant.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est mignon quand il est comme ca ? _Réattaqua le roux à l__'__intension du deuxième année_.

Les joues de Ranmaru se colorèrent légèrement à ces mots, c'était la vérité. Il était adorable gêné comme il l'était. Il profitait de l'instant qui lui était donné sans pour autant arrêter de sourire face aux remarques d'Hiroto qui était bien motivé à le sortir de ses gonds. Jusqu'à la phrase de trop où le greenette lui donna une tape sur le tête, désapprobateur.

- T'as fini ? C'est bon maintenant … _Se plaint le bleuté en faisant la moue_.

- Oui, oui ~

Ainsi, ils quittèrent les lieux tous les trois non sans un regard noir du plus jeune qui n'avait pas l'air enchanté que son petit ami ait pris du plaisir à se moquer de lui dans cette situation.

Le rosé qui riait jusque là s'était stoppé net lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de son ami qui lui avait ôté toute envie. Bien que les fois où on pouvait le charrier se faisaient rares, ce n'était tout de même pas la première fois qu'il y prenait part même si cette fois, c'était différent. Si d'ordinaire, après avoir fait quelques pas, le bleuté se serait retourné vers lui, maître de lui-même en retournant la situation à son avantage cette fois-ci, il se trouvait là les joues rosées, le regard fuyant et par-dessus gêné. Kirino cru bien que son cœur venait de rater un battement au moment où il avait posé ses yeux sur les siens et en cet instant, il le trouvait plus adorable que jamais. C'était officiel, il l'aimait un peu plus à chaque jours qui passait.

oOo

Il arrivait que certain jours, après les entrainements, que les deux défenseurs restent à l'école dans la bibliothèque généralement déserte. Ils devaient faire leurs devoirs au calme, sans distraction extérieure … oui, c'était la raison officielle, celle qu'ils tentaient de faire passer pour vérité au reste du monde bien que la réalité ne soit pas vraiment du même ordre. Ils faisaient leurs travaux c'était un fait indéniable mais surtout, ils pouvaient passer du temps ensemble. Le bâtiment scolaire n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit mais pour l'instant, ca leur convenait.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient installés l'un contre l'autre à l'une des tables de la pièce aux milles ouvrages. Depuis la dernière fois, Kariya se tenait sage et tentait tant bien que mal à résoudre ses maths. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à son petit ami trois jours plus tôt pour qu'il lui résolve tous ses exercices, celui-ci ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Il voulait bien l'aider mais de là à le faire à sa place, il y avait de la marge. Surtout qu'il ne le savait pas plus bête que ca. Le garçon moqueur s'était alors retrouvé à bouder dans son coin à quelques sièges de là en marmonnant assez fort pour que son aîné puisse l'entendre. Le ton était monté progressivement entre eux, passant d'un sujet à l'autre sans plus de rapport avec l'original. C'était leur première vraie dispute, celle à laquelle Kirino avait coupé court en ramassant ses affaires et en quittant la pièce, laissant le plus jeune bouche bée.

En y réfléchissant, c'est sans doute pour cette raison que le bleuté se tenait calme ce soir … Il faut dire que depuis les évènements, ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole en dehors des entrainements et encore maintenant, ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment communiquer. Chacun regardait les feuilles posées devant lui, jetant par moment quelques regards furtifs à l'autre sans pour autant d'atteindre. Pourtant, à un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent pour rapidement les laisser se retourner, gênés. Lentement, Kariya fît glisser sa main sur la table, Kirino fît de même jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent. Il entrelaça leurs doigts, les serrant comme il le pouvait dans ce silence qui perdurait. Ils avaient tous deux besoin de ce simple contact pour se dire que ce mauvais moment était passé, ils s'en voulaient. Soudain, Masaki brisa le silence à mi mot, la tête baissée sur ses feuilles.

- Je suis désolé.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Aucun son ne sortit d'avantage, laissant simplement les deux jeunes gens avec leurs doigts emmêlés. Ranmaru posa son regard sur son petit ami qui arborait de jolies couleurs rouges. Il sourit tendrement, s'attendrissant d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'attarda sur la moue que faisait celui-ci devant ses exercices. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Rapprochant un peu sa chaise de la sienne, son coude sur la table, sa tête appuyée sur la paume de sa main, le rosé le fixait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

- Rien, je sais me débrouiller tout seul, _mentit-il en s__'__attaquant à la pauvre feuille de papier_.

- En n'ayant rien noté en plus d'une demi-heure ? Tu as raison, tu peux le faire tout seul. _Il se moqua légèrement._

- Arrête-ca …

- Alors, laisse-moi t'aider.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du plus jeune pour se pencher sur le devoir et lui indiquer la marche à suivre. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il ne reçu aucune réaction et qu'il se tourna vers lui, qu'il réalisa qu'ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre, trop proche … Si bien qu'un regard leur suffit pour les faire craquer. Kariya approcha dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes mais bien vite, chacun repris sa place à une distance convenable quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée. Une jeune fille entra en leur jetant un bref coup d'œil avant de s'enfoncer dans l'une des allées. Ils soupirèrent de concert en se jetant un regard désolé.

- Dis Ranmaru, _chuchota-t-il_, tu voudrais venir à la maison ?

Etonné, l'aîné resta quelques secondes sans rien dire avant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'avait jamais été chez lui, l'inverse était vrai aussi d'ailleurs. L'inviter relevait de trop de choses et revenait à les démasquer tous les deux dans l'état actuel des choses … C'est pourquoi il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé jusqu'à maintenant. Bien qu'un peu embarrassé, il hocha la tête positivement. Il était heureux de cette initiative même s'il appréhendait la réaction de ses deux tuteurs. C'est comme cela qu'il se retrouva la première fois chez lui, la première fois où on contesta son statut de simple ami.

Contre toute attente, la situation à laquelle il s'était attendu ne se présenta pas. Il avait été accueilli à bras ouvert sans regard de suspicion de la part des deux adultes qui s'étaient montrés bien plus matures que la fois où ils avaient débarqué dans la cours du bâtiment. A ce souvenir, le rosé ne pu retenir un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son petit ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Non rien, je repensais juste à quelque chose.

Pas vraiment satisfait de cette réponse, Kariya ne lui en demanda pourtant pas plus. Pour le moment c'était suffisant, pour le moment tout allait bien, tout était calme. Il avait bien fait d'envoyer un message à Midorikawa un peu plus tôt en demandant explicitement de n'émettre aucun commentaire lorsqu'il rentrerait. Les deux semblaient l'avoir écouté pour changer et ce n'était pas plus mal, il avait eu raison de jouer sur les cordes sensibles et de menacer de se plaindre auprès d'Hitomiko. Une fois il avait dit pareil juste pour s'amuser cependant, les deux adultes ne l'avaient pas compris de la sorte. Une sorte d'angoisse s'était créée ce soir-là où dans la cuisine, Ryuuji réprimandait le comportement du roux. Des escaliers, le bleuté pouvait tout entendre et s'était senti mal alors qu'entre deux sanglots, il écoutait Hiroto rassurer son ami d'une voie bien triste. Il aurait pût les détruire si cela avait été vrai et qu'il était partit … Ce n'était peut-être pas très fair-play d'utiliser cette méthode, jamais il ne penserait à faire une chose pareille et pourtant, ca avait eu le mérite de les tenir tranquilles au moins pour cette fois.

A peine leurs devoirs terminés, Masaki fût appelé dans la cuisine et c'est sur un dernier regard, qu'il laissa Kirino seul une fois la porte close. Assis par terre, dos contre le lit, il n'eut pas le temps de détailler la pièce que la porte s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser place à Hiroto qui resta dans l'encadrement.

- Tu sais, on se demandait vraiment quand tu allais enfin te montrer, _commença-t-il avec un sourire_.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je pensais qu'il ne nous faisait pas assez confiance que pour t'inviter. Tu sais, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait beaucoup d'amis et encore moins qu'il en laisse entrer. C'est pourquoi on attendait vraiment ta venue.

- Moi ? Mais je …

- Vous sortez ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

Les joues de l'interpellé prirent progressivement une belle couleur rougeâtre. Il posa maladroitement son regard de gauche à droite de la pièce, cherchant désespérément quelque chose qui puisse le sortir de là, sans grand résultat. En cet instant, il ne voulait que disparaître.

- Nous ne sommes pas idiots, on sait. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ici que tu trouveras des hostilités.

Sur ces belles paroles, il se retourna non sans un sourire rassurant avant de refermer la porte. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Il en était bouche bée et pour l'instant, il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir rassuré ou plutôt paniqué que leur relation se soit ainsi faite mise à jour si simplement. Combien d'autres personnes les avaient percés à jour ? Vu que rien n'avait changé, peut-être bien avaient-ils plus d'alliés que ce qu'il ne pensait.

A cette période, tout allait pour le mieux et il n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses viendraient à se dégrader progressivement. Sept mois qu'ils étaient ensemble à présent ou tout du moins, ca n'en était pas loin. Depuis quelques temps déjà, Kirino se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas sans pour autant réussir à identifier le pourquoi. Même s'il était avec son petit ami, les choses étaient devenues différentes … Une des choses les plus flagrantes, était sans doute leur retour à la bibliothèque de l'école. Le temps où ils se voyaient chez le plus jeune était révolu. Commençant par des prétextes, le rosé s'était senti un peu à l'écart de chez lui. De la famille, le jour du ménage, toutes sortes d'idées s'étaient peu à peu immiscées dans cette histoire pour finalement les laisser se retrouver dans ce silencieux lieu public.

Si ce n'était que ca, il aurait pu s'y accoutumer cependant, même les petits gestes se faisaient plus rares. C'était peut-être idiots, mais ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'attendre après les entrainements ne serait-ce que pour faire un bout de chemin ensemble cependant, cela s'est également atténué au fil des semaines. Cet après-midi, la séance une fois terminée, Kirino et ses coéquipiers remontaient péniblement le terrain vers le bâtiment dédié au club de football. Et comme plusieurs jours déjà, Kariya était à la tête de la file, certainement le premier à se retrouver dans les vestiaires d'ailleurs. A peine le rosé avait posé le pied dans la pièce que généralement, son petit ami s'était déjà enfui sous les douches. Au début, il ne s'en faisait pas trop, il se donnait beaucoup à l'entrainement il le savait, sans doute pour cela qu'il se hâtait vers l'eau chaude. C'est ce qu'il se disait mais pourtant maintenant, il venait à se poser des questions sur ce comportement.

Ranmaru se changea lentement en jetant un regard triste en direction de la pièce d'eau avant de soupirer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'y engouffra à son tour, laissant l'eau chaude couler encore en encore, le laissant pensif, les yeux fermés sous le jet. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais pour l'instant la seule chose qu'il souhaitait faire était pleurer et d'ailleurs il n'y était pas loin. Il devait vraiment arrêter de réfléchir ! Ainsi, lorsqu'il fût propre, le jeune homme sortit, se séchant rapidement avant de se rhabiller. Comme il s'y attendait, il ne restait plus que deux-trois personnes et en aucun cas le bleuté. Même si Tenma était sortit des douches bien avant lui, il n'était encore qu'à moitié habillé, trop plongé dans sa discussion avec Shinsuke pour pouvoir penser à accélérer et à quitter les lieux. En le voyant si innocent, le deuxième année ne put s'empêcher de s'adoucir et quelque part de jalouser sa naïveté.

Il quitta par la suite la pièce, laissant les deux comparses presque prêts cette fois, avant de se retrouver rapidement en dehors du bâtiment où une nouvelle fois, Kariya était absent. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait bon sang, c'était quoi tout ce cinéma, pourquoi il en venait à se sentir si mal, pourquoi est-ce qu- … Il l'évitait ? Il ne voulait plus y penser, il ne voulait pas croire que c'était de ca dont il s'agissait. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête en se répétant que tout allait bien avant de se stopper en voyant une personne adossée contre le mur du bâtiment. Tsurugi était là, portable à la main, regardant sa montre plus d'une fois en soupirant. Dans un sens il compatissait, il savait ce qu'il devait se passer dans la tête de l'ex-seed et ne pouvait que se sentir que mal pour lui. Il faisait des efforts, il fallait être aveugle que pour ne pas le voir cependant, le brun lui semblait rester dans son monde. C'était peut-être leurs plus beaux moments. La période où le premier attend l'autre avant de se mettre en route … A le regarder, le rosé commença à déprimer de nouveau.

Quelques semaines plus tard, un nouveau constat était tombé. Ils se voyaient beaucoup moins ce qui dès lors, commençait à devenir inquiétant ... C'est ainsi qu'afin de se changer les idées, que Kirino avait décidé de passer l'après midi avec Shindou une fois les cours terminés. Ils avaient fini par se faire un cinéma faute d'idées auquel avait suivi un petit snack avant de rentrer. Ils étaient prêts à prendre le chemin du retour cependant, le défenseur ne pouvait en rester là. S'excusant auprès de son meilleur ami, il s'éloigna rapidement dans une autre direction. Le musicien n'eut pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires pour savoir où se dirigeait son coéquipier et c'est ainsi, sans un mot, qu'il continua son chemin.

Le rosé avançait d'un pas sûr, sans pour autant se mettre à courir. Il devait aller voir cet imbécile, il devait lui parler, ils devaient s'expliquer. Il était bien déterminé à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son petit ami et comprendre la raison de cette sensation de vide qui le tenaillait. C'était bête de se sentir si mal pour si peu de choses, il n'était tout de même pas une de ces adolescentes folles amoureuses ne pouvant se passer de moments d'affections et s'imaginant des choses … n'est-ce pas ? A cette pensée, il se stoppa baissant la tête un instant. Pour être honnête, il ne se trouvait pas loin de la réalité, il se sentait tellement pathétique en cet instant. Ils étaient en couple, il devait le croire, un couple sans confiance serait simplement voué à se briser tôt ou tard … Il se faisait juste des idées après tout. Bientôt ils retourneraient chez le plus jeune pour faire leurs devoirs comme avant, il n'avait pas de raison de lui mentir !

Alors que son bon sens était de retour et qu'il était déterminé à faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui, il se rendit compte qu'il était à peine à quelques pas de chez Kariya. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir été aussi loin, il soupira. Sans comprendre comment cependant, il se retrouva à se cacher derrière un bac de fleurs, ne se hasardant qu'à lever la tête que quelques secondes plus tard. La bonne volonté qu'il avait regagnée venait de s'envoler en fumée alors qu'il le voyait raccompagner quelqu'un à sa porte. L'individu se dirigeant à son opposé, il eu tout le loisir de le détailler. Sac à l'épaule, uniforme d'Inazuma bien porté, il n'y avait aucun doute quant à savoir d'où il venait et en regardant plus attentivement ses cheveux violets, le défenseur n'eut nul besoin de se creuser la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Hikaru. Il le regarda une dernière fois avant de se retourner et de s'asseoir sur le sol, dos au réceptacle des fleurs. Il devait raisonner ! Il avait vu Hikaru sortir de chez son petit ami. Ils ont de bons contacts. Lui n'a plus pu rentrer dans cette maison c'est pourquoi ils se retrouvent à la bibliothèque de nouveau. Il ressent un vide et Kariya ne l'attend plus _… Il ne l__'__aime plus_ ?

Ce jour-là, sans chercher à comprendre, il était retourné chez lui à vive allure pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait penser à rien et se dire que la situation était juste normale et qu'il exagérait. Il ne voulait simplement pas croire que cela puisse être la réalité, une réalité où le bleuté l'aurait délaissé. Malgré lui, des larmes s'étaient mise à couleur le long de ses joues, lentement, tristement jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne s'arrêtent le laissant s'endormir encore habillé sur le flanc, un oreiller serré contre lui. C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, qu'il se doucha espérant chasser ses démons avant de partir en cours. Il était anxieux, il ne se le cachait pas, trop inquiet à l'idée que ses peurs ne soient réelles. Il l'aimait vraiment mais cette situation commençait à lui faire douter de pas mal de choses.

L'heure de quitter les cours étant arrivée, il attendit quelques minutes avant de se jeter dans la masse d'élèves quittant les lieux. Passer inaperçu, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment, même si cela voulait dire que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il commençait à éviter son petit ami. Il soupira, il était vraiment devenu puérile à penser de la sorte et de fuir la réalité. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne revint sur terre que lorsqu'une personne lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena à l'écart. Il leva les yeux vers cette touffe de cheveux bleus qui était à présent adossée contre un mur les bras croisés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'es parti vraiment vite aujourd'hui.

- Je … hum ouais.

- Hum ?

- Rien je suis un peu fatigué, je voulais juste rentrer m'allonger. _Il mentait_.

- Si tu le dis, _répliqua-il peu convaincu_. Au fait, ca te dis de venir à la maison ce week-end ? _Il rougit légèrement._

A ces simples mots, le rosé ressentait déjà un regain d'énergie. Il redevenait comme avant, l'inviter avec cette gêne qu'il trouvait trop craquante et ce petit sourire qu'il avait ensuite. Après tout, ce n'était sans doute qu'une mauvaise passade, le changement de temps, la fatigue … Il essayait de s'en convaincre petit à petit alors qu'il acceptait dans une joie qui, quelque part, il avait du mal à dissimuler. Rien au monde ne l'empêcherait d'y aller le lendemain, rien … jusqu'à ce que … « On doit discuter ». Il venait de l'achever.

Ainsi lorsque le samedi 14h arriva du haut de l'horloge de sa cuisine, Kirino décida qu'il était temps de se mettre en route. Il avait eu le temps de se réveiller à son aise et accessoirement d'effacer son horrible nuit. Celle-ci avait été remplie de cette phrase qui ne cessait de passer en boucle, comme un écho alors que des images d'Hikaru sortant de chez lui se mêlaient en fond. Le doute avait pris le dessus. Aujourd'hui, il s'était vêtu simplement comme s'il se refusait à faire un effort en cette journée. Il pourrait se montrer sous son meilleur jour, s'expliquer et tout arranger cependant, il n'en avait pas le courage, doutant toujours de la suite des événements. A quoi bon essayer de se montrer beau ? Il n'était pas une de ces jeunes filles amoureuses passant des heures à chercher ce qu'elles allaient mettre de toute façon. Même si, au fond de lui, il aimerait faire un effort … C'est ainsi que malgré tout, en passant prestement par sa chambre, qu'il se changea avant de quitter la bâtisse.

C'est vêtu d'un jeans, d'un t-shirt noir et d'une veste foncée, qu'il arriva bien vite devant cette porte qu'il connaissait bien, bien trop vite à son goût. Il ne s'était toujours pas préparé mentalement et c'est sans rendre vraiment compte, qu'il s'était mis à frapper. Rapidement on vint lui ouvrir. Se trouvait alors face à lui un Hiroto un peu mal à l'aise qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon et pourtant, il tenta sa chance.

- Bonjour, est-ce que Kariya … est là ?

- Je suis désolé il est sorti faire des courses …

- Je ne pourrais pas l'attendre ? _Demanda-t-il difficilement_. On avait prévu de se voir.

- C'est qu'on à de la famille à la maison en ce moment. Bien trop souvent ces derniers temps, _prononça-t-il entre ses dents._

Il n'avait pas compris ce que l'adulte avait marmonné et tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête n'était plus que « Il se fout de moi ? » Ils avaient prévu de se voir, c'est même lui qui lui avait proposé la veille et pourtant … Déprimé, il était toujours devant la porte alors qu'une troisième personne fit son apparition.

- Hiroto, c'est qui ? _Il passa la tête par-dessus son épaule_. Ha Kirino ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, laisse-le entrer.

Il avait posé les yeux sur Midorikawa qui le trainait par le bras avant de fermer la porte. Ne sachant plus si sa présence était un problème ou non, il ne savait pas encore qu'entrer dans cette maison aujourd'hui était une erreur.

Lorsqu'on le dirigea vers le salon, il sentit que les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme prévu. Comme Hiroto l'avait dit, il y avait bien des personnes présentes, deux hommes installés sur l'un des divans entourant la table basse et qui devaient avoir l'âge de ses hôtes. Alors c'était eux la famille en question … c'était pour ca que Kariya ne le faisait plus venir ? Il ne savait plus que penser. Le jeune homme les détailla alors. Le premier, assez bruyant, avait une chevelure de feu tranchant avec ses orbes dorés alors que le second, plus calme lui, avait des cheveux argentés et des yeux bleus. Tous deux portaient un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche l'exception était que l'un, avait un par-dessus de couleur sombre au dessus du tissu largement ouvert et que l'autre, portait une cravate bleue et les manches bien plus relevées que le premier.

Alors que venaient les présentations, on les désigna comme Nagumo Haruya et Suzuno Fuusuke, de la famille proche mais ensuite.

- Et c'est qui ce petit ?

- C'est un ami de Kariya.

Le dénommé Haruya n'en demanda pas plus, se contentant de toiser le deuxième année qui avait pris place malgré lui dans le fauteuil en face d'eux. Un silence de plomb avait alors envahit la pièce jusqu'à ce que les hôtes les invitent autour de la table de la salle à manger. Par chance, le rosé se trouva à côté d'Hiroto ce qui le rassura un peu avant de repenser à ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt … un ami ? Sur le coup il le prit mal mais en observant le regard de l'adulte, il se dit que ce n'était sans doute que pour le protéger même si malgré tout, le doute qu'il portait se faisait de plus en plus grand. Était-ce ca Kariya ? C'était pour cette raison qu'il lui avait demandé de venir ? Il sortit bientôt de ses pensées quand Haruya prit la parole.

- Yo gamin, ca faisait longtemps !

Kirino se tourna pour se rendre compte que le bleuté était rentré et qu'il était des plus surpris voire même choqué par la présence de ces gens.

- C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que vous faites là !?

- Oh ! On a besoin de ton autorisation maintenant ? Le petit se rebelle, j'aime ca ! _Se réjouit-il_

N'appréciant pas vraiment la réflexion de l'adulte, Kariya s'enfonça rapidement dans la pièce et se dirigea vers son petit ami qui n'arrivait pas à cerner la situation.

- Kirino, on y va.

Ils se levèrent, se préparant à quitter la pièce quand Haruya reprit la parole.

- Dis-moi, Kirino ce ne serait pas celui qui était avec ton capitaine ?

- Ha ? _S__'__étonna le rosé._

- On y va !

- Il me semblait pourtant que vous n'aviez pas de si bons rapports, aurait-on raté quelque chose ? _Le charria-t-il._

- Haruya laisse les tranquille, _intervint Hiroto_.

- S'il n'y a rien à cacher, ils peuvent rester, _souffla Fuusuke._

Pris au piège, Kariya serrait les poings avec une envie furieuse d'atteindre le roux. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ca avait encore été pour le charrier et il avait finit par quitter la pièce furieux. Cependant aujourd'hui, pouvait-il faire pareil ? En temps normal il adorait passer des heures avec l'adulte mais depuis quelque temps, il préférait l'éviter. C'est ainsi qu'à contre cœur, il prit place entre Kirino et Haruya qui semblait des plus ravi de la situation. Alors qu'à présent la discussion avait repris entre les adultes, Midorikawa apporta à boire à tout ce petit monde en jetant un regard désolé au bleuté. Il espérait que cette fois il ne fasse pas l'imbécile. Les deux jeunes se retrouvaient hors sujet depuis quelques minutes et se pensaient sorti d'affaire, grave erreur.

- Alors vous sortez ensemble ?

Le rosé qui venait de prendre une gorgée de chocolat chaud manqua de s'étouffer à cette question qui pourtant ne sembla pas perturber son ami outre mesure.

- C'est pas tes affaires.

Ravi par cette réponse, le roux continua sur sa lancée avec une question qui s'annonçait bien plus problématique. L'embêter était devenu en quelque sorte amusant et le gêner pourrait être drôle.

- Et quoi, tu l'as déjà fait ? _lança-t-il avec un énorme sourire sentant qu__'__il ne répondrait pas_.

A ces mots, l'argenté donne une tape sur la tête du premier en l'engueulant.

- Haruya !

- Bien quoi, nous à leur âge, _se défendit-il en se grattant l__'__arrière de la tête._

Cette révélation fit rire les hôtes alors que Fuusuke s'était mis à rougir. Ca devenait réellement n'importe quoi, et des jours comme celui-ci, il arrivait qu'il se demande pourquoi il était avec un imbécile pareil. Ils s'étaient mis à se disputer gentiment, laissant tout le loisir à Hiroto d'en rajouter une couche afin d'accabler l'autre roux. Ryuuji riait nerveusement alors que Ranmaru lui, ne savait plus où se mettre quand soudain une voix fit taire celle des autres.

- Oui et alors ?

Contre toute attente, Nagumo se mit à rougir face à la franchise du première année, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ca et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Masaki. Il avait réussi à faire taire tout le monde et à retrouver une ambiance un peu plus normale ou tout du moins, une discussion qui ne tournerait plus autour de lui.

- Je t'avais bien dit que tu le regretterais, l_ança l__'__argenté d__'__un ton las à son ami qui avait du mal à revenir à son état normal._

Des rires fuitèrent ensuite et la bonne humeur reprit le dessus enfin, pas pour tout le monde. S'excusant qu'il devait rentrer, Kirino se leva, remercia ses hôtes et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Attends, je t'accompagne.

- Non ca ira et puis, tu as de la famille pas vrai ?

Sans savoir que dire, Kariya resta sur place à regarder son petit quitter la maison, une moue triste sur le visage. Lui qui voulait tout arranger aujourd'hui, il ne se doutait pas qu'il venait de lui ajouter un poids de plus. La situation n'allait pas s'arranger d'elle-même. Il sauta furieux sur l'adulte qui venait de ruiner ses plans.

C'en était trop, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il l'avait fait ? Non mais il était devenu dingue, mentir sur un tel sujet ! Il aurait mérité un coup de poing pour ca ! Kirino bouillonnait de l'intérieur et ne rêvait que d'une chose, secouer son petit ami et lui hurler dessus comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et pourtant, il avait quitté la pièce pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait ! D'ailleurs, le bleuté n'avait jamais montré aucun signe ce qui était inquiétant. Jusque là il ne disait rien, ce n'était pas important mais aujourd'hui, ses inquiétudes lui étaient revenues d'un coup. Il n'était pas assez attirant que pour attiser l'envie de son copain, celui-ci ne l'attendait plus, ils se voyaient moins et plus chez lui jusqu'à cet après midi … _Il ne l__'__aime plus ? _Et il l'a déjà fait … _Il le trompe _!?

Un pas vers la porte puis un autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit derrière lui et qu'il se mette lentement à pleurer. Il était à bout, il avait atteint sa limite et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il avait fait bonne figure devant les adultes, il s'était contenu et avait fait semblant de rien pour quelques instants. Repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, repenser à Hikaru sortir de chez son petit ami n'avait de cesse de lui asséner un coup supplémentaire. _Il l__'__a fait avec Kageyama ? …_

Il était retourné chez lui en courant aussi vite qu'il lui était donné d'aller. Il remercia le ciel que sa maison soit vide lorsqu'il y entra en trombe avant de filer aussitôt dans sa chambre. Il claqua la porte et, dos contre celle-ci, se laissa tomber au sol, les genoux repliés contre son torse. La tête dans ses mains, il continua à pleurer pour se libérer. S'il gardait tout pour lui ca s'arrangerait, il se faisait des idées, c'était un mauvais moment à passer … baliverne oui ! Ce n'est qu'une fois calmé, qu'il prit une douche espérant que les traces de ses larmes disparaissent avant de retourner dans sa chambre et de s'allonger sur son lit. Il laissa les minutes passer jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne son téléphone et qu'il envoie ce message qui lui brûlait les doigts. « C'est terminé. »

oOo

Kariya, heureux de recevoir un message, tomba bien vite de haut quand il inspecta son contenu. Il le relit une première fois suivie d'une seconde afin d'être bien sûr ce qu'il se passait. Kirino venait de rompre. Le reflexe fût d'essayer de lui téléphoner immédiatement pour avoir une explication cependant, les appels étaient instantanément dirigés vers la messagerie. Il avait éteint son téléphone. Balançant le petit appareil sur son lit, le bleuté finit par crier en ce balançant la tête de gauche à droite en manquant de s'arracher les cheveux. Dans quelle merde il s'était encore retrouvé …

Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain matin, il croisa Hiroto et Ryuuji dans la cuisine où d'ailleurs, ceux-ci stoppèrent toute activité. A peine était-il entré que les deux adultes le regardaient avec un regard curieux. Il fallait bien le dire, il n'était pas du genre à se lever si tôt un dimanche. Remis de leur surprise, leur regard était devenu inquiet.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non …

- Tu a eu des nouvelles de Kirino ? Haruya n'a pas été des plus agréables.

- J'espère qu'il va bien, _renchérit Midorikawa_.

- Oui moi aussi.

Une nouvelle fois, il intriguait les deux adultes, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non, il a rompu.

Cette révélation résonna dans l'air comme un supplice et bien qu'à présent ils essayaient d'en comprendre le pourquoi et de lui remonter le moral, le bleuté se leva de table où il s'était assis précédemment et quitta la pièce sans un mot. La seule personne qu'il voulait voir c'était Kirino, il n'accepterait pas cette décision. Habillé, il se chaussa rapidement avant de se mettre en marche vers cette maison qu'il n'avait vue qu'une fois. Il devait avoir une explication. Lorsqu'il arriva face à l'habitation, il fût pris d'un doute et d'une prémonition soudaine. Quoiqu'il ferait en cette journée, il n'arriverait pas à le voir. Tentant tout de même sa chance contre cette vision négative, il frappa à la porte attendant que quelqu'un ne vienne lui ouvrir. Un attendit un moment avant qu'une personne fasse son apparition et confirme ce qu'il savait déjà, il ne le verrait pas aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme qui se trouvait maintenant face à lui, les bras croisés prit la parole.

- Kariya, c'est pas le moment.

- Mais enfin Shindou senpai ! Laissez-moi le voir.

- Lui ne veut pas et je respecterai sa décision, tu en as déjà assez fait.

- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi, j'en ai bien le droit !

- Désolé Kariya

Le musicien ferma la porte derrière lui laissant Masaki face à la porte de nouveau close. Il serra les poings le long de son corps avant de faire volte face. Comment allait-il pouvoir arranger la situation, s'il ne pouvait même pas lui parler ?

Le lundi arriva bien trop lentement au goût du bleuté qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, aller en cours pour y voir celui qu'il aime. Et comme il devait s'y attendre, Kirino n'était jamais seul, toujours accompagné de l'ancien capitaine. Intervenir maintenant ne servirait à rien, il y aurait toujours un obstacle alors, il attendrait le bon moment. Cependant, ce moment propice n'arriva pas. Après un début de semaine infructueux Kariya perdit bien vite patience et ce ne fût pas la seule chose. Le mercredi après l'entrainement, il fût surpris de voir son meilleur ami l'attendre à la sortie du bâtiment.

- Tu es mignon à attendre comme ca, _le charria-t-il avant de poursuivre sa route le sourire aux lèvres_.

- Kariya !

Il se retourna au ton qu'avait utilisé son ami. Même s'il pouvait l'embêter en autre temps, il n'avait jamais utilisé un ton aussi grave.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- Moi ? Je rentre

- Arrête un peu, je te parle sérieusement.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Kirino ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Kirino senpai pour qu'il t'ignore et que Shindou senpai passe son temps à le suivre ?

- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir mais, _il réalisa soudain_. Shindou ? _Reprit-il un demi-sourire aux lèvres._

Hikaru se stoppa soudain, les joues commençant à se colorer légèrement, il détourna le regard.

- Essaye juste d'arranger les choses tu veux ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le demandes.

Le lendemain, le défenseur décida de procéder autrement. En apercevant Shindou et Kirino au bout du couloir, il se mit un peu à l'écart. La pause allait bientôt se terminer annonçant avec elle, la reprise des cours de l'après midi. Lorsqu'il vît le musicien quitter son ami quelques instants pour aller vers les casiers alors que celui-ci se rendait au toilette, il avait sa chance ! Il suivit ainsi de quelques secondes le rosé et une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, il colla son ami au mur du fond. Les mains de chaque côtés de la tête, le deuxième année se débattu.

- Kariya lâche-moi !

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué la raison !

- Non mais tu t'entends, c'est toi qui est en faute, pas moi maintenant arrêtes !

Alors qu'il essayait de dégager ses poignets de leurs liens et de partir, Masaki resserra un peu plus son emprise, se collant d'avantage contre lui. Mauvaise idée. Alors que sa victime se plaignait, le bleuté lui, commençait à avoir chaud, ce n'était pas le moment pour ca ! Se dégageant à contre cœur pour se contrôler, il finit par le lâcher et baisser là tête.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir, je vais te le dire. Tu es distant, tu as changé Masaki et au fait, c'était bien avec Hikaru l'autre jour ? _Finit-il par lui lancer en se retenant d__'__avoir les larmes aux yeux._

Voyant que le première année ne répondait pas, il continua avant de partir.

- Je vois que tu n'essayes même pas de nier.

Il le regarda s'éloigner pour la deuxième fois, incapable de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit. La situation lui échappait et au rythme où allaient les choses, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Se déterminant à le rejoindre cette fois-ci, il sortit en trombe des toilettes en l'appelant mais à sa sortie il le trouva un peu plus loin avec Shindou et il l'ignorait. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver là ?

Ce soir-là, Kariya était assis sur son lit et réfléchissait. Il avait bien raison, il savait qu'il était devenu distant mais comment pouvait-il faire autrement ? La dernière fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls chez lui, il avait bien cru qu'il allait lui sauter dessus ! Cette ambiance était intenable. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, toute son attention se dirigeant sans cesse sur un même point, lui. Lui, ses lèvres, son parfum, la façon dont il s'était allongé sur le lit pour discuter … Le bleuté n'arrivait pas à tenir et lorsqu'il s'était surpris à vouloir toucher le corps tout entier de son petit ami, sa raison avait eu du mal à l'écouter. Il ne souhaitait vraiment qu'une chose lui sauter dessus et c'était devenu pareil à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. C'est pour cela qu'il avait pris ses distances, pour ne pas faire de bêtises et perdre l'être qui lui était cher. Cependant, c'est bien ce comportement qui venait de causer sa perte.

Il n'était qu'un imbécile au fond, un imbécile terriblement amoureux de la personne dont il s'était éloigné en la faisant souffrir sans explication. Si seulement il en avait discuté avec plutôt que de réagir ainsi. Il l'avait cherché, c'était de sa faute, il n'avait aucun droit de lui dire de revenir et pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire. Au fond, il était bien plus faible que ce qu'il laissait croire et la discussion qu'il surprit quelques jours plus tard n'allait sans doute pas aider …

« Je n'en ai plus rien à faire ! »

Il n'en avait plus rien à faire, il se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait devenir … C'en était de trop. Oui, il avait foiré, encore une fois oui il était en faute, il souffrait et voulait que tout redevienne comme avant mais apparemment ce n'était pas son cas. Blessé, trahis, il se ressassait les paroles du deuxième année en faisant tourner entre ses doigts deux tickets de réservations. Ils se voyaient moins oui mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était libre. Il s'était arrangé avec Hiroto pour avoir un petit boulot occasionnel dans l'entreprise et avoir assez d'argent pour partir cinq jour en vacance au soleil avec Kirino. Il comptait vraiment tout arranger mais maintenant, il n'en avait plus la possibilité. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux billets, il attrapa son téléphone.

- Dis-moi Hikaru, ca te dirait des vacances ?

Les vacances avaient lieu la semaine suivante, la période des sorties allaient débuter mais lui, il se retrouvait seul avec sa réservation. Plutôt que de gâcher cet argent, il préférait encore en faire profiter son meilleur ami.

Lorsque le grand jour arriva, les deux amis s'étaient donné rendez-vous en matinée chez Kariya. Midorikawa avait prévu de les accompagner, pour leur sécurité mais également le bien d'une transaction c'est pourquoi il était également présent. Ils auraient leur propre chambre, leurs propres loisirs enfin bref, tout leur temps libre sans la vigilance du greenette excepté un couvre feu imposé pour la soirée s'ils ne voulaient pas finir un boulet au pied. On leur laissait une bien grande liberté.

Clôturant sa valise, Masaki n'avait pas trop le moral ce que ne pouvait que ressentir son meilleur ami qui lui posa la question. La vérité c'est qu'il avait l'impression que s'il partait, son histoire avec Kirino serait terminée pour de bon et il ne pouvait le supporter. Il avait bien essayé de l'appeler ces derniers jours mais rien n'y faisait … c'est alors que sur un mot de trop d'Hikaru, qu'il lui donna les billets en quittant la pièce.

- Désolé Hikaru, essaye de trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

Et il le laissa ainsi en plan sous le regard ahurit de Ryuuji. Quand il avait une idée en tête celui-là, il soupira. Franchement, à qui voulait-il qu'il demande un voyage aussi soudain tout frais payé ? Soudain, il tenta sa chance en se rappelant d'un détail.

« Shindou senpai … J'ai appris que vous étiez seul pendant les vacances, vous voudriez partir avec moi ? »

oOo

Pendant ce temps, Kirino lui s'en voulait et ne pouvait que tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait appris par hasard que Kariya et Hikaru partaient ensemble ce qui avait ajouté un coup supplémentaire à son moral. Il ne s'était contenté que d'un « tant mieux pour lui » lorsque son meilleur ami l'avait interrogé. Il essayait de faire comme si toute cette histoire ne le concernait pas, il avait réussi à tenir bon mais depuis cette nouvelle, il en était incapable. Il ne pouvait que se poser des questions, qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient, où iraient-ils ou encore l'aimait-il vraiment ? Il s'en rendait malade si bien que le simple fait de les imaginer tous les deux le faisait sortir de ses gonds.

Il regrettait d'avoir réagi comme il l'avait fait et de ne pas l'avoir laissé s'expliquer. S'il l'avait entendu, peut-être se serait-il calmé plutôt que de rester là dans l'incertitude. Ca le rendait dingue et malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, il ne voulait que la présence du première année comme avant. Bien que maintenant, il n'était plus sûr que cela soit possible. Il devait être entrain de se préparer à partir maintenant … Il l'avait entendu de la bouche de Tenma, Masaki partait cet après midi avec Hikaru. Il devait se faire une raison, c'était bien la vérité, une preuve de plus qu'il ne pouvait malgré tout accepter. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait faire en voyant les heures avancer, n'était autre que laisser ses larmes couler, espérant que la charge sur son cœur s'apaise même un peu.

De son côté, Kariya lui, courait avec une seule idée, voir celui qu'il aimait. Peu importe s'il avait cassé, peu importe s'il ne le laisserait pas rentrer, juste le voir serait suffisant le temps qu'il s'explique même au travers d'une porte close. Il traversa la ville aussi rapidement qu'il lui était donné d'aller pour finalement arriver à destination, à bout de souffle. En tant que jeune homme bien élevé, il décida de sonner et d'attendre patiemment bien que l'envie de tambouriner dans la porte lui traversait l'esprit au fils des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux rougis du rosé, la courtoisie n'était plus de rigueur si bien qu'il combla sans attendre l'espace les séparant pour aller capturer ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Il le repoussa légèrement._

- Ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis un bon moment.

- Tu as déjà Hikaru non ? Va-t-en.

Il se braquait, il se mentait à lui-même mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'était le seul comportement qu'il arrivait à adopter bien qu'au fond, il espérait que ca se passe autrement.

- Hikaru ?

- Vous partez en vacance ensemble.

- Parce qu'à la base je devais partir avec toi !

Kirino se calma instantanément, pas réellement certain de ce qu'il avait entendu ni où il voulait en venir. Les yeux grands ouverts, encore sous le choc, il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche d'où aucun son ne parvenait à sortir. Voyant que la discussion n'avancerait pas du côté de son ami, Kariya poursuivit.

- J'avais déjà les billets mais tu m'as jeté avant que je ne puisse te le dire, _soupira-t-il_. Comme tu ne voulais plus avoir de contact avec moi, j'ai décidé de l'inviter pour ne pas perdre l'argent.

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? _Répondit un Ranmaru bien plus calme_.

- Je l'ai abandonné chez moi, je voulais te voir.

Les joues rosies, le bleuté détourna le regard afin de cacher son embarras. Il était vraiment mignon quand il réagissait ainsi, ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avais pas vu agir de la sorte…

- Mais tu l'aimes non? _Articula-t-il une pointe de tristesse dans la voix_.

- Où as-tu été chercher une idée pareille, _répondit-il choqué par cette déduction_.

- Tu étais tout le temps distant, on ne se voyait presque plus alors qu'il allait chez toi, et tu l'as déjà fais …

- Ecoute, cette fois-là c'était surprendre Haruya, rien de plus. Tout ce que tu dois retenir c'est que je t'aime, j'avais peur de tout foirer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- C'est … Enfin tu sais … _Il se lança_. Tu me fais plus d'effets que tu ne le penses.

Lorsque Kirino comprit le sens de ces mots, il vira au rouge et se mit à regarder le sol. C'était ca, juste ca ? Toute cette histoire et ces malentendus pour quelque chose comme ca … Il se sentait heureux mais également en colère qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé plus tôt et d'avoir laissé leur relation dégringoler à ce point. En fin de compte, ils en souffraient tous les deux. Il sentit bientôt, deux mains se poser sur ses joues, relevant son visage et alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux brillants dans ceux dorés de son partenaire, celui-ci l'entraina dans un baiser léger et délicat. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de l'autre avant de replonger dans un nouveau baiser, cette fois plus passionné auquel le rosé répondit sans peine. Le plus jeune passa bientôt sa langue sur les lèvres de son petit ami en quémandant l'entrée qui ne se fit pas plus attendre. L'initiative ne déplus au deuxième année qui se laissa entrainer dans cette dance endiablée où aucun des deux ne voulaient céder jusqu'à ce qu'à contre cœur, ils durent se séparer.

Du bout des lèvres, Kariya s'inquiéta enfin de savoir s'ils étaient seuls, ce à quoi il fut soulagé par un « oui » de la part du maître de maison qui l'entraina doucement à sa suite. Une de leur main entremêlée, les deux défenseurs entreprirent la montée des escaliers pour s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre. Coinçant Kirino dos à la porte, le bleuté l'entraina de nouveau dans un baiser où ils pressaient d'avantage le contact de leurs lèvres et, de leurs corps. Il commença à balader ses mains sur le torse délicieusement attirant de son petit ami, se collant d'avantage à lui avide de contact avant de se stopper en s'éloignant de quelque pas. Ranmaru, une main sur la poignée, se tourna vers lui qui le regardait hésitant.

- Masaki? _Demanda-t-il inquiet_.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais?

- Plus que jamais.

Il ouvrit ainsi le passage à la chambre avant d'en barrer l'accès. Il marcha à reculons jusqu'au pied du lit où il fut délicatement poussé en arrière jusqu'à être allongé sur le dos. N'y tenant plus, Kariya se jeta sur ses lèvres avant de glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt. Du bout des doigts, il s'attarda sur les tétons laissant s'échapper un soupir d'aise de sa victime. Il lui ôta le bout du tissu et continua ses caresses pour descendre lentement en lui baisant le cou. Il descendit d'avantage, se gonflant peu à peu d'envie alors qu'il commençait à sentir la bosse se former sous lui. Il sourit malgré lui en posant son regard sur le visage rougit de son ami qui ne pouvait cacher sa gêne. Alors qu'il commençait à s'amuser avec l'élastique de son caleçon, il énerva son petit ami qui d'un coup de reins le motiva à la suite des événements.

- Arrête de jouer … _souffla-t-il._

Ils passèrent ainsi peu à peu aux choses sérieuses, les laissant découvrir ensemble leur première fois. Ils s'appartenaient l'un, l'autre, c'était un fait. Ils se l'étaient prouvés et personne ne changerait ca. À présent, ils étaient allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tête de Kirino posée contre le torse du bleuté. Il brisa le silence venant de s'installer pour poser la question qui le brûlait depuis le début.

- Mais alors Hikaru ? …

- Il aime Shindou-senpai. _Répondit-il le plus naturellement possible_. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il lui ait demandé de l'accompagner.

Il lui sourit tendrement avant de l'attirer à lui dans un nouveau baiser. C'en était fini des malentendus, fini cette histoire de séparation comme quoi, tout ce qu'il fallait au final, c'était une bonne discussion.

* * *

**_En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment ou qu'au moins ca vous aura fait sourire ^^_**

**_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :3_**


End file.
